


Beef with Kobe

by CardboarianNights



Series: Kobe Beef AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Collars and leashes, Light breath play, M/M, Minotaur!Jesse, Soft BDSM, Very Much In Love, Yakuza!Hanzo, alternative universe- slightly older McCree and Hanzo, beefy sub! McCree, exibitionism, it's very cute, soft dom!Hanzo, they're in their thirties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is ready to make a break with the Shimada clan and take down several high profile yakuza clans with him in the process. His minotaur partner, Jesse McCree, is willing to strip down to nothing and act like his pet in order to help Overwatch and Hanzo take down the crimelords.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look. I finally got around to doing a cute McHanzo fic! Enjoy!
> 
> Please note: There is racism but it's your typical 'foreigners are the problem' scapegoating and Hanzo uses the rhetoric to turn the situation to more about a talk on 'competition/dominating the simple-minded foreigners for your own gains' but Hanzo doesn't really feel that way at all. 
> 
> Hanzo genuinely wants to break away from the Yakuza and that kind of toxic ideology. I just wanted to clarify!

The heavy chains attached to the thick collar on the minotaur sitting beside Hanzo Shimada startle some of the weaker willed men in the room. Several yakuza bosses have gathered for a ‘friendly’ feast to show good will but it is mostly a tradition than any place where actual deals are struck in front of competitors. Many other sacho like Hanzo have brought their own human-hybrids to show off, some rare cat hybrids with extinct traits of long dead wild cats and others bring powerful centaurs to show their warlord roots to try to one up the other bosses but all of them have been nervous since Hanzo brought in his own ‘bodyguard’. Jesse McCree had the blood and traits of a Texas Longhorn, a rarity in its own right since minotaurs are extremely aggressive and mostly live away from society in their own herds in the wild. 

The cat and the horse have always been a staple of Japanese culture along with the dog and the fox, but not the bull, not on the level of the West - Which is precisely why all of these showings of power meant nothing compared to the bulging muscles and giant horns of Hanzo’s minotaur. Just to push the masculine image of the West to further humiliate the other bosses he had Jesse’s nose pierced with the huge ring that is so iconic to the animal and had him completely naked beside him on the couch. Tan skin and thick, dark brown body hair on display along with his pierced cock, hair intentionally ruffled to show off a rugged Western idealism. Hanzo was completely smug as he knew how uncomfortable the average Japanese man was with seeing such a large penis on display considering the average length of Japanese men. He wasn’t that large himself but it a huge ego boost to see the older bosses huff as they tried to not look at the brazen display of Shimada’s pet.

Hanzo knew about ten people in the room who looked at McCree with interest but immediately shied away when the minotaur shifted his hoof and spread his legs comfortably apart. McCree was a natural at being a brazen, cocky charmer and he was doing very well considering he was naked in front of all of these powerful yakuza bosses from around the region. Taking away his hat was an unfortunately necessary action to push the testosterone-filled intimidating image he needed to exaggerate for this meeting but he knew that McCree was up to the task without his trusty side arm or hat.

“Is something bothering you, Gentlemen?” Hanzo asks, containing his pleasure of throwing off the smug assholes at their own game as he lightly traced his finger over the heavy chains that lay in his lap, daring one of the other bosses to speak up in his lax handling of the minotaur beside him. 

“Oi! Just what are you trying to prove by bringing in a cow, Shimada-san?” One of the older and drunker bosses grumbled stubbornly as he pointed a finger accusingly at Hanzo from the huge table with a plentiful bounty of luxury food spread out for the get together - a feast for kings even! The traditionally dressed centaur woman beside him in a hybrid kimono looked over at Jesse sympathetically, having lots of experience of being a pretty token for the boss to show off at these kinds of get togethers but McCree didn't seem to notice or at least didn't react, like he was told. “Tsh! What's the deal with young upstarters these days, eh? Trying to look tough by bringing in a dairy cow with oversized horns?”

“Oi! Foreigner!” One of the other more inebriated bosses hooted at McCree, fuel by alcohol and his general dislike of non-Japanese, it seemed. When Jesse didn’t respond to the Japanese hurled in his direction the boss smirked in amusement as he raised his glass filled with booze to his lips. “Feh. Figures he’s just a model that Shimada-san brought in from overseas! Is there a problem with our hybrids that spurns you to bring trash like him here, Shimada-san?”

The other bosses at the table who were drinking and eating together looked varying levels of amused at the taunt while the few that were sitting on the couches, most having either eaten already or just wanted to make conversation with the sachos in the circle of black leather couches, tried to politely conceal it due to their proximity to Hanzo and Jesse.

Little did they know that Jesse was perfectly fluent in Japanese but was even better of an actor for not reacting to their taunts. Hanzo hummed in light amusement as he placed a hand on McCree’s knee, enjoying the twitch of his partner breaking character for the briefest of moments since he probably didn’t expect Hanzo to touch him the entire time - little did he know what he had planned for his handsome minotaur…

“It’s alright that you don’t find charm in the finer things in life, Takeda-san, but some of us have the money and power to reach across the ocean to get what we desire rather than just settling for less.” Hanzo speaks fondly as he moves his hand from Jesse knee to his chin, grasping it between his index finger and thumb to make the minotaur look at him. Minotaurs with human heads and still having their horns was considered a genetic defect in the species but Hanzo doubted that the other men would go through the effort to research that fact now, especially when Japanese resources on minotaurs were quite low.

 

Takeda smirked in amusement at Hanzo’s analysis on him, far less drunk that Obe-san who first called out Hanzo’s odd choice in bringing a minotaur to the gathering. He was far smarter that to get drunk at these gatherings but could still pull off a decent ‘tipsy’ persona to loosen the atmosphere when it interest him - Takeda was the only older yakuza boss with fangs in the room but the other men in the couch circle were more like snakes lying in wait in the grass than old wolves circling their prey. 

“So, why have him come in naked, Shimada-san? I believe it was generally decided that it was in bad taste to have women here with their breasts on display and yet you bring a male hybrid in without clothing to sit his bear ass on the seat next to you?” Takeda hummed in disappointment at that. “I wonder what your dear father would think if he was in the room with us - watching his thirty year-old heir embarrass the family name by bringing a naked man to try to intimidate us?”

“Seeing as the Shimada clan continues to prosper both in Japan and overseas, I believe he would ultimately agree that there is no shame colluding with the West if the rewards are well worth the risk. I believe a minotaur symbolizes that point quite handsomely.” Hanzo replies cooly as he takes his hand off of Jesse’s chin and folds both of them back over his lap. Jesse’s cheeks were slightly flushed as he looked away from Hanzo but didn’t change his smug expression in the slightest like the good actor he was being and it wasn’t hard at all to be amused of the salty atmosphere that retort created.

“Bah! A cow is a cow no matter if it’s from Kobe or Texas, Shimada-san!” Obe-san huffed haughtily. “The only difference is that the meat they produce in Kobe is world reknown for its quality than any foreign cow you can get on the market! Your reasoning is half-assed, foreigner ass kissing at the highest level, Shimada-san!” He jabbed a finger in Hanzo’s direction as his female centaur companion refilled his drink for him. “You’ve sold out your pride!”

There was a humming of agreement amongst the table yakuza sachos and betraying looks from the couch sachos but Hanzo sat firm and confident in his suit beside an equally amused McCree without even looking at him. Foreigners were the easiest scapegoats for men like them that were too scared to take the big risks and unwilling to risk the ocean for its plentiful bounty outside of Japan’s shores. It was why Hanzo had more respect for the humble fisherman than he did for these cowards that tried to talk their way out of competing with the West.

Hanzo gently placed a hand on McCree’s shoulder, quietly getting the minotaur’s attention as the others murmured in agreement with one another rather than pay attention to them in the moment. He gave him a small, compassionate smile, and lightly squeezed his shoulder, making Jesse’s face flush up from what that signal meant before nodding his head in silent consent before facing forward, his smug mask slipped back on in a hurry as Hanzo retracts his hand.

“Obe-san, what you mistaken for ‘selling out’ is actually initiation into the western frontlines.” Hanzo speaks up confidently, the room quickly going silent as attention was quickly put back on the Shimada boss. Obe scoffed at the rebuttal in offense.

“Tsh! Look at Shimada-san! So desperate to save face after we caught him in the act! Have you no pride to sit quietly?” 

Hanzo smirked in amusement at the other boss. “You misunderstand my position because you do not listen, Obe-san. Perhaps that is why the Obe clan has been failing to prosper since pachinko parlors are dying and your dwindling funds are forcing your own son to leave for France rather than take over the family empire.”

Obe slammed his fist on the table, rattling the silverware and glasses loudly on the table, shocking the rest of the bosses and their guards posted along the walls. Hanzo hit Obe exactly where it hurt.

“Pachinko is as Japanese as it gets! To say that Pachinko is dying is like spitting in the face of your own ancestors and yakuza everywhere considering how much your comfortable lifestyle came about from those ‘antiquated’ parlors you scuff at! Have you no shame, Shimada-san!” Obe yelled, making the rest of the sacho visibly nervous that a fight might break out if something wasn't done to prevent the situation from declaring further.

Hanzo held a palm up as a peaceful gesture that he meant no offense (even though he most certainly did). “You are correct that the history of pachinko is so closely interwoven with yakuza culture but do understand that Japan is wishing to move on to the next great thing and pachinko is, unfortunately, not as profitable as it once was. It’s not my intention to start a war with the Obe clan or anyone else in this room. My battlegrounds are held far beyond the Japanese shore, in countries like the United States and Germany. Competition there has brought back the thrill of the hunt that our ancestors used to enjoy and my goal is not to be enslaved to the West but dominate it!”

Jesse moved when Hanzo pulled on the leash, the chain making low pitch rattling noises as he got up and sat down, facing away from him on Hanzo’s lap, his smug expression wavering as he felt his partner’s hands gently trace the muscles of his upper back. He was both excited and super embarrassed for getting to be part of Hanzo’s prepared speech but made such to look down and make sure his heavy hooves were not going to crush Hanzo’s toes. The men that had their back to them at the table were now facing them, everyone’s eyes on them in as they wait to see what would happen next.

Hanzo’s hands went to each of Jesse’s thighs and started to lightly massage the muscles. “I did not bring a cow, I brought a bull to show how easily the ideals of the West can be used against themselves. A bull is a proud and dangerous animal meant to protect the herd from predators such as wolves or dragons.” Hanzo began as he kneaded the tired calves of his minotaur companion, drawing barely a soft moan from Jesse as he tried to keep his composure and have his mask of ‘western superiority’ stay on his face for as long as possible. It wouldn’t do Overwatch or Hanzo any good if he instantly melted in front of these men that needed to be thrown off their guard.

Good thing the crowd was so dumbfounded by what they were seeing that Hanzo could just continue to roll on with the show, taking extra delight in squeezing and digging his fingers into the muscles of Jesse’s plump thighs, feeling himself getting hard in the confines of his black dress pants. “Like any beast, they can be tamed through many means and it is all about feeling up who can be easily persuaded to come to your side.” Hanzo kept his tone serious, knowing how hard it was likely making Jesse to act like he wasn’t immensely enjoying this as well.

Exibitionism was waaay hotter than both of them originally gave it credit for, especially with such a stunned audience.

“Opportunity is something that you have to take it when you see it, Gentlemen.” Hanzo almost purred into Jesse’s ear, drawing a soft whimper from the minotaur as he did his best to resist being affected by the tease that was Hanzo Shimada. The hands that were on Jesse’s thighs trailed upwards, making him arch his back as Hanzo’s fingertips lightly dragged their way up to the minotaur’s plump chest and groped them firmly in contrast. Jesse had to bite down hard on his lower lip to keep himself from moaning out like a whore as Hanzo pushed his pectorals together, making a few men in the crowd visibly open their mouths at the sight. Oh yeah, if you think only women can have amazing chests then these men were about to get the perspective they never considered in their whole lives - Just like Hanzo when he first met and bedded the charismatic minotaur a few months back.

Hanzo leaned forward and kissed Jesse’s back as he squeezed firmly on the man’s breast while they were pushed together, drawing an actual moan from Jesse’s mouth even though he wasn’t playing with the man’s sensitive nipples yet. “Many of them are eager for collaboration and making deals, covering for you when you don’t know the laws and ways of the land as well as they do.”

“Darlin’, please…!” Jesse whimpered softly in English, struggling to hold his mask of confidence with his erection standing up at full mast for all the men to see (and envy).

Hanzo chuckled softly and kissed back of his neck. “You’re doing so good for me, Jesse.” He quietly praised his partner in affectionate English, drawing a strangled noise from Jesse as he shifted in Hanzo’s lap, over Hanzo’s hardening bulge.

“Han…” Jesse whined weakly as one of the hands squeezing his pecs grabbed the top of his chain and turning the collar around his neck to the back before Hanzo pulled firmly on the chain, constricting some of Jesse’s airflow. 

“Do you know why the people of Spain run with the bulls?” Hanzo asked, knowing full well that many of them did not know about European culture outside of stereotypical French, English, and Italian tropes. None of them answered anyways so Hanzo grinned as he continued. “To feel as powerful as the beast itself by running alongside it. Reckless disregard for their lives but it is a good metaphor for how you must deal with them by taking them the bull by the horn and the market out from under their feet.”

He couldn’t see the audience but Hanzo knew they were captivated as he restrained Jesse and watched his face flush red from how aroused he was by the display of power. Hanzo was going to let up on the leash a bit, give Jesse some time to recover but McCree surprised him by thrusting his head forward with a loud grunt, forcing Hanzo to tighten his hold on the leash to yank Jesse’s head back and bare his throat to the crowd as he gasped at the show of strength.

“Color?” Hanzo whispered to Jesse in English, concerned if this was just an act or if he was trying to respond to something that Hanzo could not see from McCree’s body blocking him.

“Gr-Green…” Jesse managed to wheeze back and rolled his hips to grind his ass down against Hanzo’s lap to further demonstrate that it was an impulse done in the heat of the moment rather than anything calculated. Hanzo gritted his teeth and was glad it was just Shimada guards to his sides rather than someone who could have seen Hanzo’s mask slip when Jesse grinded against him.

Hanzo yanked firmly on the chain to still Jesse as he quickly collected himself. “Of course, to say that the bull might not fight you is to trust them to not gore you where your back is turned.” He responded smoothly, adding in Jesse’s ‘resistance’ to the lesson. “As you can see, his horns are the real deal and stand proudly on his head, regardless of society’s interest in removing them. He is wild and refuses to negotiate, but, he has submitted to me, nonetheless.”

And oh boy did he love discovering how much Jesse loves to submit…

The memories made Hanzo’s lips curl fondly, especially as he felt Jesse shiver from the implication without outright saying they were fucking but they had to keep the yakuza distracted while Overwatch was getting into position for the raid. 

“Spread your legs.” Hanzo demanded in English for the others in the room to hear, and Jesse whined as he shifted his legs apart, putting his partner on full display in such a lewd manner as Hanzo released his hold on the other tit.

“Color?” Hanzo whispered.

“Green Ho-holy fuck! Green!” Jesse whimpered back as quietly he could manage with tears beading up in the corners of his eyes as everyone ogled him like he was dessert for the night or at least that’s how it seemed to McCree.

Hanzo grinned in excitement to Jesse’s arousal with the whole situation, very eager to see how far he could please Jesse in front of these men before they would all end up in jail and the Shimada clan officially dismantled afterwards. No one would believe them if they said Hanzo Shimada fucked a minotaur right in front of them, right? Feeling emboldened, Hanzo trailed a hand down slowly over Jesse’s hairy abdomen, feeling the curves as McCree sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth the best he could with Hanzo’s firm hold on the leash and watched his lover arch his back into the touch. 

“I’m going to touch your cock. Color?” Hanzo whispered in English.

“Green! Oh god, Han, I’m dying here! Green! Green!” Jesse hissed in English through gritted teeth, absolutely frustrated at this point that Hanzo had to ask if he wanted his cock touch but he knew why Hanzo wanted consent before initiating. 

Hanzo obliged him as he finally took his hand down through Jesse’s pubes, giving them a firm tug to draw a groan out of McCree before finally wrapping them around his thick cock. Jesse was already whimpering and trying to rub his ass against Hanzo’s bulge as Hanzo refused to grip it like Jesse desperately wanted, a bead of precum rolling down from his tip from how worked up he was. 

“Shh… You’re okay, Jesse. Focus for me.” Hanzo whispered affectionately to his partner as he gently began stroking his cock, spreading the precum down his length to act as lubricant but still not touching McCree as firmly as he wanted. He knew what Jesse could take but apparently he was much more worked up than Hanzo thought as he tried to bring him back from how delirious he was in lust. Hormones in minotaurs could be a hell of a kicker but put him in a room where he might have to fight for both his life and Hanzo’s was clearly pushing him to the limit as he yanked forward on his chain again, making Hanzo almost lose his grip from how sudden it was. “Koibito, you are alright and I am alright. I need you to focus for both of us.” He added, not upset at all since Jesse was barely squirming around like he would have if he really was worked up. 

“You’re killin’ me, Sugar…” Jesse wheezed, practically sobbing as Hanzo started to stroke him firmly, his hands gripped the couch cushions under them since he knew better than to try to lay back, not that Hanzo would let him. Hanzo chuckled softly, completely not sorry for teasing his beloved since the audience was still being quiet as they both put on a show for them. He knew McCree wouldn’t last much longer, even if he tried to prolong the fun, and began pumping him in earnest now as he kept a steady hold on the chains without making it too hard for Jesse to breath properly. 

“Imagine what I’m going to do to you when we get back to our hotel, Jesse.” Hanzo purred, making Jesse whine and buck his hips into Hanzo’s fist in response, absolutely loving the power his partner had over him in the situation. His beloved minotaur was sweating and whimpering while being laid out for all of Hanzo’s soon-to-be-arrested enemies to see - it was one of the sexiest displays of cockiness that Hanzo had ever engaged in and he was most certain his father was rolling in his grave with disappointment. It’s not like he ever had much fun when the man was alive anyways so why not end this era of his own life with an unforgettable moment?

“Han…! I’m…!” Jesse was fucking Hanzo’s hands desperately for release and right now was not the day he would force him to endure it much longer.

“Come for me, Jesse. I want you to come for me.” 

Jesse gasped as he came hard to both the pressure on his airway and the arousing way Hanzo asked him sweetly to come, trusting Hanzo to keep them both safe as each buck of his hips shot ribbons of white onto the coffee table. His grip on the cushions practically tearing them as he gritted his teeth and continued to ride out his orgasm for all it was worth in front of these assholes. It wasn’t until Jesse was slumped safely against Hanzo’s body did Hanzo let up fully on the chain and wrapped his arms lovingly around his spent lover’s body from behind did he let out a loud whistle to signal Overwatch to storm in.

There was no resistance as the windows and doors were all smashed in, Overwatch agents flooding the room with guns drawn, Strike Commander Morrison and Blackwatch Commander Reyes covering the opposite sides of the room with their men.

“Drop your weapons and put your hands up!” Morrison demanded in harsh Japanese before the yakuza guards looked to their bosses for their orders hesitantly. 

Gabriel Reyes was beside Jesse and Hanzo, both of the Shimada guards happily tossed their weapons since they were the only two people in the Shimada clan he felt he could trust to surrender without an issue. Reyes almost comedically did a spit-take as he quickly looked at Jesse and Hanzo in surprise, making it obvious that McCree didn’t discuss the whole thing with his boss like he said he did - which honestly wasn’t that big of a surprise at all to Hanzo at this point. It wasn’t that hard to put two and two together after he saw Jesse’s state of being plus the mess on the coffee table.

The yakuza were forced to surrender themselves and Jesse had to wear a tablecloth back to the drop ship but he was happy that Hanzo was allowed to come with them finally after the several months he spent romancing the Shimada heir to their cause. Even better was when Gabriel set them both up in a hotel so he wouldn’t have to hear them making out while they got to work on taking apart the Shimada clan along with the other yakuza clans they arrested that day.


End file.
